I Could Really Use A Wish
by TwoPiecesx
Summary: Sonny is the new girl, who has a lot of secrets. Chad is the jock who is determined to know every little thing about Sonny. What happens when he finds out something he wish he didn't know? (Idk I'm not good with summaries. xD)
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! I don't own SWAC-io. :P**

* * *

Sonny's POV

_I was sitting down the piano.. an instrument that I haven't played since the last time my father was alive. It brought back many memories. My eyes started to sting but I quickly blinked away to tears and closed the piano cover. I sighed as I watched men take out our furniture, including the piano. My mother and I were moving to California today. It was 10pm here in Texas, I don't understand why we were moving in the middle of the night but.. she's my mother so whatever. I walked to my, now empty, room and sighed heavily to prevent from crying. I grew up in this house and to be leaving it.. hurts. I was just about to text my old friends when I heard my mother yelling._

"Sonny! Get down here now! The car is running and we need to leave!" _She yelled from the bottom of the stairs. It was very annoying how much she has changed from my father's death (he died of a heart attack). She is now more.. edgy. She yells and screams at me most of the time and when she isn't bothering me, she is with some random guy._

_I tucked my phone away in my back pocket and made my way to the car. Once I was in the car, I stared at the house. Just all of the memories in that house.. sigh. The car began driving to California, I wiped a tear falling from my eyes as the view of the house was no longer clear.._

_After about an 8 hour drive, we finally arrived at our new house. I didn't realize I was sleep until my vibrated in my pocket and startled me. I ignored it and walked inside of the house, making my way upstairs to my new room and crashing on the bed. I instantly fell asleep.._

* * *

Chad's POV

_I was in the middle of a great dream about winning the football game when.. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Ugh. I groaned and absentmindedly looked for the snooze button. After finally finding it, I took the covers off of me and hopped up out of bed. I walked out of my room, rubbing my eyes and knocked on my older brother's (His name is Jason by the way) room and after a minute of waiting, he finally answered._

_"_Sup bro? What'cha need?" _I laughed at his happiness in the morning. He must have a girl over or something.._

_"_Uh, do you think you can pick me up after football practice? My car is still in the shop, getting repainted."

"Yeah sure!" _With that, he closed his room door. At least, he's someone I can count on. Although he's 19 and still living at home._

_After a quick ten minute shower, I got dress in a plain white shirt with a black leather jacket and some random pair of blue jeans. I put on my shades and ruffled my hair out. I looked at myself in the mirror and grinned. Man.. I am one hot 17 year old._

_I heard my phone go off and I swiftly answered it. _"Yo! CDC 'sup?" _I laughed as I heard my best friend Skylar make some kind of fangirling screech. _"Ahhh! Oh my gosh, Chad Dylan Cooper! I love you!" _He said in a freakish girl voice._

"Nah, sorry. I got a girlfriend bro." _He laughed._

"Anyway, come outside, I'm here." _I nodded and hung out. I took one more look at myself in the mirror and ran downstairs, kissing my mom's cheek then ran out to Skylar's car. I hopped in and greeted my best friend._

_We talked so much about the upcoming football game against Kingston that we didn't realize we arrived at school. I got out of the car and got into school then I walked up to my girlfriend, Alexis, wrapped my arms around her waist and placed a soft kiss on her shoulder. She instantly turned around and pressed her lips to mine softly._

"Chaddy! I missed you.." _She continued talking but I lost focus when I saw the most beautiful girl pass by Alexis's locker. She was absolutely stunning. She must've been new.._

* * *

Sonny's POV

_After waking up at 6am, I decided to stay up and take a shower. After I showered and was cleaned, I wrapped a towel around myself and began looking through my closet. I grabbed a tannish-white dress and a shaw to match._ **(AN; Outfit on my profile) **_I curled my blonde-brown hair and did my make-up. I realized what time it was and rush downstairs, skipping breakfast, I ran out to my car and drove to school._

_After about 10 minutes, I finally made it there. I parked my car in the student lot and grabbed my messenger bag. As I walked in the school, I noticed that everyone stopped and stared at me. I felt like an outcast.. Ignore them, Sonny.. It's all in your head.._

_I walked to the office and recieved my schedule from the Principal. She's was really nice. I thanked her and walked out. After taking a quick look atmy schedule, I noticed that music was my first class. Wow, that's funny.. considering, music is my passion. I made my way pass some guy and what seems to be his girlfriend.. but felt the sudden urge to look back._

_As I look back at him, he was already staring at me.. I blushed bright red, turned around and continued to go to my class before I was late.._

* * *

**Was it good? Was it bad? This is my first story, so sorry if it's short or boring. **

**I wanna hear what you have to say! Review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own SWAC. I wish I did.. phooey. :(**

* * *

Sonny's POV

Well, I'm in my fourth hour class which is English. Anyway, I tapped my pen softly on the desk, not paying attention to a word the teacher, Mr. Richards, was saying. I let out a heavy sigh when I noticed a girl, who was sitting next to me, staring at me. I furrowed my eyebrows at her because it was creepy.

"Um, you know.. staring is rude.." I said to her in a low voice.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't even notice that I was staring at you! I'm sorry! You're the new girl, Sonny, right?" I nodded in response.

"I'm Miley."

"Nice to meet you, Miley."

"You too! Hey why don't you sit next to me and my friends at lunch after this?" She smiled pretty big and it creeped me out even more.

"Uh.. sure." She turned around and looked back at the board. _Welp.. I guess you can say I made a friend haha.._

As the bell rang at the end of class, I walked over to my locker and put in the combination then stuffed my books in the small space. I closed it and made my way to the cafeteria. When I arrived I looked around for Miley but was stopped but that gorgeous blonde I saw earlier. _No Sonny.. NO BOYS!_ Ugh this is going to be interesting..

"Hey." He smirked at me as he made his way towards me.

"Do I know you?"

"I'm Chad Dylan Cooper but you can call me Chad."

"Ok, _Chad_, I'm.. leaving." I walked into the school cafeteria. He jogged behind me, grabbing my wrist. _Um.. oww!_

"That was pretty rude." He grinned.

"Look, I don't have time to play this little game. I'm not in the mood."

"What game? Can't I just say hey to the new girl.. whose name happens to be..?"

"Leaving." I walked away from him and saw Miley. I sat down as she greeted me as well as her friends. I was still annoyed from Chad. I don't know why but I didn't like him. _Yes you do._ Shut up conscience! I don't even know him so it's better to stay away.

"Sonny..?" Miley waved her hand in my face.

"Hm.. huh? what?"

She grinned. "You don't even hear me, did you?" I shook my head.

"Ok, i'll tell you my friend's names again.." She paused and looked at me.

"Okay, I'm listening."

"Grady.." She pointed to a chubby-like boy with blondish-brown hair. "Nick.." She gestured to a boy with super curly brown hair and very light brown eyes. He was good-looking. "Tawni.." She was a straight blonde who didn't seem to pay much attention to me. _Eh, whatever._ "And.. Lucy!" Lucy was a brunette who had a big smile and dark brown eyes. They all greeted me. I smiled and went to go get my lunch..

* * *

Chad's POV

What. was. that? So apparently, the 'new girl' has an attitude. She doesn't even know me. I'm an amazing human-being! She can't just walk away from me like that and not give me her name! What the fuck? Um, no. That's isn't gonna work for me. I need to know her name. I need to know her. I will do anything to- wait.. _whoa._ I'm Chad, I don't chase after girls. They chase after me!

I got up from the lunch table I was sitting at with my best friends, Skylar, Nico, Ferguson, Joe, Logan and my girlfriend, Lexi. I swiftly got up and grabbed the new girl's wrist. I noticed that she winced at the contact I made with her wrist.. _weird. _I ignored it.

"Listen, new girl. All I want to know is your name. Why is that so hard for you to tell me?" She wiggled her wrist out of my hand, I let go. I watched her frown and fold her arms, glaring at me. _If looks could kill, I'd be dead.. She is freaking hot._

"Look here, _Chad._ I don't have to tell you anything, but if this will make you leave me alone then so be it.. my name is Sonny. Happy?" She walked away.. again. _Ugh! Stop walking away!_

Hm.. Sonny.. that's a nice name.. I like it.. I like her. _No you don't Chad, you have Alexis. _Speaking of that..

I walked over to Alexis and grinned at her. "Hey babe." I kissed her head softly.

She glared at me. _What did I do now? _"Who was _that?"_ She gestured to Sonny who was a couple of tables away from us.

"The new girl, Sonny."

"I don't like her. She likes you. I can tell.."

"Everyone likes me, I'm Chad." I laughed as she still glared at me.

"Okay babe, I'm kidding. I don't want her anyway, I only have eyes for you." _That's a damn lie.._

"Okay.." She giggled and kissed me slowly. After about a minute, we pulled away from lack of air. Oh. Boy. This is gonna be a long day..

* * *

Sonny's POV

I finally made it home. Today was wondeful! Well.. minus the Chad part, of course. I just don't know.. he seems like a player and I hate players, I dated too many of them. Plus, his girlfriend, Alexis (I learned her name because we have the same Math class) was sending me daggers all through class. It scared the crap out of me ok.

But besides that, I became friends with all of Miley's friends. We all have the same class! We instantly became best friends in gym because we had time to talk and laugh. Wow, I never knew how it felt to have real friends. It feels good..

As I made my way to the kitchen, I saw my mother reading some paper with a acoholic drink in her hand, I'm sure. I cleared my throat but she didn't look up at me. Oh, yeah, this is another thing she does. If she isn't yelling, she isn't talking. I sighed and made my way up to my room and changed into BatMan pajamas. I took off my bracelets and stared at the red lines across my wrist.. I sighed. I never told anyone about what I did. _Ever._

After a while of doing homework, I drifted off into a deep sleep..

* * *

Miley's POV

Wow! Today was SO cool! I met the new girl, Sonny, she was so sweet! She became my best friend instantly. I couldn't help but notice that Chad was eager to talk to her for some reason. _Weird._ Chad is never eager to talk to anyone, except his girlfriend and we _all _know why. If you don't then think about it..

When Sonny had came back from talking to him, she seemed annoyed and mad. This is good. I hope she doesn't fall for that jerk. We used to date in 9th grade but he broke up with me for Alexis. Ugh. I have a special place of hate in my heart for him.

I also noticed that Sonny wore a lot of make-up and jewelry. I'm not sure why, if she wore less make-up then she'd look even more beautiful! Eh, whatever. I won't say anything about it.

I passed my little sister who was playing.. or attempting to play.. the guitar. I went to my room and texted Sonny.

**'Hey! xo. -Smiley:)'**

It took a couple of seconds until she replied.

**'Hey bestayyy. :) What's up? - Sonkiss;)'**

**'Um nothing.. hey can I ask you something?'**

**'Sure. What is it?'**

I hesistated to reply. I really wanted to know if she liked Chad but she just moved here so I couldn't.

**'Hm.. never mind.. love ya! Night.'**

I turned off my phone and went to bed.

* * *

Chad's POV

It was 12am when I looked at the time. _Ugh. Insomnia._ I couldn't sleep! I kept thinking about Sonny. This is crazy, what is wrong with me? I have never thought of a new girl before. Am I going crazy? _Nahh. ;)_ I have Alexis, why should I care about some Sonny girl. _because you obviously like her._ Shut up conscience. Shut. Up.

After sitting up for about 20 minutes, I went sighed and went downstairs to get a cold glass of water. I turned on the tv in the family room and flipped through the channels until Taken was on. I got a blanket and layed across the couch, watching it.

I instantly fell asleep.. in my dream, Sonny was there and.. Alexis was there..

**The Dream..**

_I was at the mall with Alexis. We were in the middle of a hot make-out session when I saw Sonny out of the corner of my eye, crying.. I pulled away from Alexis and ran to Sonny. She gripped my shirt and cried into my chest._

_'Sonny? What's wrong?' She continued crying_

_'This.. you and I.. I can't keep us a secret anymore Chad. I want people to know that we're together and I can't when you're kissing her..' She sobbed heavily_

_'Babe.. you know I love you more than anything..' Her tears were instantly gone and she had an angry expression on her face_

_'Liar! If you loved me then you wouldn't be kissing her!' Sonny walked up to Alexis and yelled in her face_

_'I HATE YOU! WHY WOULD YOU KISS MY BOYFRIEND!' Alexis slapped Sonny across her face.. hard and I watched as Sonny started throwing punches at Alexis. She punched Alexis in the jaw and Alexis cried in pain._

_She ran to me crying and slapped me across my face. 'You didn't tell me that she was you're girlfriend!' I was too stunned to say anything. (What kind of dream is that? I'm confused.)_

_Sonny walked back to me and glared at me. I reached for her hand and pulled her close to me, I watched as her facial expression changed from mad to happy. She wrapped her arms around and kissed me lovingly. We kissed for about two whole minutes until she pulled away and smirked. _

_'I'm sorry for yelling at you.. I'll make it up to you..' She smiled deviously and chewed on her bottom lip. Oh boy.._

_Suddenly.. my dream changed! UGH!_

_I was in my room with Sonny as she cried into my shoulder._

_'Chad.. she hit me.. I didn't know that loving you was going to be this hard..' (What? Who?)_

_'What..? You love me?'_

_'Of course I do. I always did but now I don't know..'_

_'But Sonny.. why? Who hit you?'_

_She sniffed softly and sighed while looking at me._

As she was about to tell me who hit her.. I woke up.

I looked at my watch and saw that it was 1am. I sighed.. only an hour of sleep. I'm going to be so tired in the morning..

* * *

**Woohoo! I made this chapter way longer! I actually like it! Thank you**

**guys for the reviews for chapter 1. I appreciate it! :D Hm, what do you think will happen in the next chapter?**

**Review! Tell me what you think! Oh and Check out my profile for picture information! haha! xo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry that it took so long for me to update! I completely forgot about my story :P I don't own SWAC.**

* * *

Sonny's POV

It's now November. Chad has become more arrogant. Miley and I have become a lot closer. She's like a sister to me now. I still have the same friends, they're great. Chad and his model-like girlfriend are more annoying. _Damn_ _them. _She thinks I like Chad when I clearly don't. Ugh, anyway, it's Friday and Miley and I are at the mall shopping for Chad's party tonight. I thought she hated him.. why is she making me go with her? _I have a headache._

"Miles, why are we here? I don't wanna go to some stupid party." She rolled her eyes and turned to look at me.

"You need to get out of the house. You're always at home and you should find a guy!" I scoffed at her and folded my arms, glaring at her. _What the hell?_

"I didn't come to Clalifornia for a guy and you know that. Even if I did then I'm capable of finding one myself."

"I'm sorry but I just really wanna go." I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at her as if she had two heads. _I am so confused. Is she bipolar or something?_

"But you hate Chad! Why the hell do you-" I turned my head to see a tattoo parlor and my face changed instantly. I've always wanted to get a tattoo but my mother never allowed me to get one. But I'm almost 18.. _yeah in like 9 months, smart one._ Who gives a flying fuck? It's close enough. What my mother doesn't know, won't hurt her. I could really care less about her though.

"Miley! Let's go to the tattoo parlor!"

"What?! Are you insane? Your mom would kill you!"

"Does it look like I give a fuck? No it doesn't. Plus, who said she would know?" I took her hand and ran into the tattoo parlor named 'Tattoo's R US' Hm, that's pretty stupid name for a tattoo place.

"Ugh, fine but I'm not getting a tattoo"

"Please! It doesn't hurt, I'm sure." I scanned the pages for the perfect tattoo and spotted a blue feather. _Ooh, that would look perfect behind my ear._ Plus my mother wouldn't know about it. _Who cares if she finds out, to be honest.. _I looked up at the guy walking towards me and Miley. I read his name tag which read 'Joseph'.

I looked over at Miley who seemed to be having a heated debate with herself. She turned me and sighed. "Fine I'll get a tattoo!"

"Great"

"Hello, ladies. Find any tattoos that interest you?" I stared at Joseph, he wasn't old. He was probably in his early 20's. _Wow._ He was really good-looking. Maybe I could take him to Chad's party. _You just want to see Chad jealous._ Shut up conscience, no I don't. I snapped out of my thoughts when Miley spoke.

"Yeah, I want 'Love' on my ear." He nodded and looked towards me.

"And for you?"

"A blue feather behind my ear"

He started our tattoos and after about an hour and 10 minutes of Miley's screaming. We were done! We thanked Joseph and walked out and over to the Forever 21 for dresses. Yeah.. I decided to not take Joseph because it would be weird since he doesn't even know me.

* * *

Miley was squealing like a little girl when she spotted her 'perfect' party girl. I laughed under my breath and followed her as she ran to the clothing rack. She pulled out a strapless black dress with random writing on it. It was gorgeous!

"Miley, that's gorgeous! You _need_ to get it!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, go try it on!" I shoved her into the dressing room and locked her in there. She laughed and I walked back over to the clothing rack. I spotted a thin strap black dress. It was _hot._ I wonder what Chad would think when he saw it. Wait, I don't really care. _You're a bad liar, Sonny. _Ugh. I went into the dressing room that was next to Miley's and tried on the dress. I looked in the mirror and stared at myself in awe. Wow. I look sexy. I smirked and took it off, changing back into my outfit that I had on before. Oh, I was definitely getting this.

Miley and I paid for our dresses and went back to my house. I already had a pair of shoes that matched our dresses perfectly. We made our way to my room and dropped our bags on my bed.

"Sonny, can you do my hair? I'm lazy as fuck. Gosh, who knew shopping could be so much work."

I faked a gasp. "Oh my, is little Miley turning into a rebel? She said fuck." She flipped me off but I smiled and shrugged it off.

"Yeah, I'll do your hair." I plugged up the hair curler as Miley sat on my bed. _Hmm.. I wonder.._

"Hey, Miley, do you have any crushes?" She stayed silent for a while.

"No.. why?" _Terrible liar._

"You liar! Who is it? Do I know him?"

"It's Nick.."

"Really?" She nodded.

"That's cute."

* * *

An hour passed and I finished Miley's hair and make-up. She looked hot! Nick would definitely date her. Damn, _I'd _date her! Haha. I was in the middle of brushing my hair out to make it wavy.

"Wow, Sonny. I look hot. Thank you!" She kissed my cheek in a friendly manner and then she went back to staring at herself in mirror. _Conceited much?_

"Yup." I slipped in my black dress and zipped it up. I slipped into my black Christian Louboutin heels and then added my smoky black eye liner around my eyes and cherry scented lipgloss on my pink lips. I stepped back and looked at myself in the mirror and smirked. I put on silver hoops, spiked bracelets to cover up my scars and a spiked bow ring. I saw Miley staring at me from the corner of my eye.

"You're staring. That's rude, Miles."

"I'm sorry, you just look.. hot!" I laughed.

"Thanks, ready?"

"Ready!"

Here goes nothing..

* * *

Chad's POV

It was 7:45pm and my party started at 8pm. I looked at myself in the mirror and grinned. I had on a simple gray t-shirt with blue jeans that looked more like uniform pants but I liked it and a brown leather jacket. I looked good! I brushed my hair slightly and put on my new Ray Bans. I thought about Sonny.. Hm.. would she make it? I know that Smiley.. or whatever her name is, is coming. Maybe Sonny will be with her. _Yeah, right._

I ran downstairs to see Skylar all ready.

"Hey man. You ready to have the best party ever.. again?" I laughed.

"Yup!"

"I brought a girl if you don't mind"

"Sky, there will be hundreds of people here. Does it look like I care if you bring a girl?"

"Well true.."

I turned the music on blast and laid out snacks. I made sure everything was ready before my security guard let people in through the velvet rope. I nodded at him when I was ready and he started letting people in. It didn't take long until the whole house was full with people.. people I didn't even know! I smiled as my girlfriend walked up to me.

"Hey Chaddy!" She kissed my cheek.

"Hey Lexi, having fun?"

"Now that you are here.."

"Great!"

"That _Sonny _girl isn't here, is she?" She looked around for Sonny. I shrugged not paying attention to her much.

"I don't know.."

"Okay good. See you later."

I walked passed her and over to the mini bar in the corner of my house. I asked for a cold beer and shooed the guy who was making it, away. A certain brown head caught my attention. She had on a tight black dress that hugged every curve on her body. She was _hot._ As the guy came back, I took my cold beer and drank some of it before realizing who I was looking at. That wasn't just some girl.. That. was. Sonny. Munroe. Oh my god! I'd love to tap that.. _did you seriously just say that? What are you? 12? _

I continued looking at Sonny from afar when a wave of jealousy came over me. She started dancing with some random guy who was taller than her and had sleek black hair. They danced to 'Drop It Low' and they were basically grinding each other. No one touching my girl.. _Hm! So you admit it? You like her.. or do you just wanna tap that? _A little bit of both.

I set the now empty bottle of the counter and waltzed over to Sonny when the music stopped playing. "Hey Sonny." Her smile was instantly gone. _Ouch.._

"Hi Chad." She turned back to the guy who she was talking to. _What the actual fuck?_

I grabbed her arm and walked towards the backyard. She kept scoffing at me and trying to get out of my hold. I just smirked when she couldn't. I'm stronger than her.

"Chad, what the fuck? Let go!"

As we reached the bench in my backyard, I let her go and sighed.

"Um, what the hell was that? I was in the middle of a conversation and you just pull me out here! What do you want? It better be important too." She snapped at me and looked pissed off. I have to say, Sonny is gorgeous when she's mad.

"Who was the guy you were dancing with?"

"His name is Zach. Why?"

"I didn't like how you were dancing with him."

Everything went silent and you could actually feel the tention out here.

"What. the. hell. You come out here to tell me that you don't like the way that I was dancing with a boy! We aren't even dating so why should it matter to you? Oh, that's right. It shouldn't. You're so annoying and rude! Don't you understand that I don't like you. at. all. You have a girlfriend. I just came here because I wanted to make my friend happy and now i'm starting to regret-"

I pressed my lips to hers softly so she could stop talking. Her words hurt.. She tensed up but relaxed and kissed me back slowly. Our lips molded together as I grabbed her waist and pulled her on my lap. She wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me closer to her. We were like this for 2 minutes until a slight gasp was heard. I pulled away and saw Alexis, standing there with tears in her eyes. _Oh no.._ Sonny slid off my lap.

"Ale-"

"No! I don't wanna hear it, you fucking jerk. She walked closer to me and glared at me. She then made her way over to Sonny and murmered something that I couldn't make out. After that, a loud slap was heard. I turned around to see Sonny holding her left cheek with tears in her eyes. Alexis slapped Sonny! Whoa! What the hell?

Everyone started making their way out in the backyard to see the drama happen. Sonny blinked away her tears, glared at me with so much hatred and stormed out of my house. _Great move, smart one. Eh, whatever she'll be over it by Monday, tops._

* * *

Sonny's POV

I was yelling at Chad when all of a sudden, his lips were on mine. HIS FUCKING FLAWLESS LIPS. I mean.. no.. I didn't mean that. Anyway, I was going to push him off but his lips on mine, felt so good. I couldn't resist. We were kissing for a long time when I soft gasp was heard. I pulled away and looked at Chad's girlfriend who looked like she was gonna cry. _Nice timing. _I slid off his lap and sat next to him awkwardly.

"Ale-" Chad tried to say but Alexis had cut him off.

"No! I don't wanna hear it, you fucking jerk." _Damn.. someone took a left turn off the happy train._

She made her way over to me and glared at me so hard.

"Listen here, you slut. I never liked you because I knew that you liked Chad. You know I knew! Yet you, kissed him anyway? That's fucked up, _Allison._" I bit down on my tongue from responding to her. How the hell did she know my real name? "This is my first and last warning.. Stay Away from my boyfriend. If you don't then I'll make sure you're life is a living hell and that's a promise not a threat." She growled at me which was followed by a loud, hard smack across my face.

I breathed in deeply and held my left cheek, tears stinging my eyes. I didn't dare blink. I promised myself a new start, no fights or anything. I just sucked it up.. right now, I hate California so much. I glared at Chad before storming out of his house. I took out my phone from my purse and started a new text to Miley.

**'Leaving early, do you think Nick can take you home? I don't wanna ruin your fun.' - Sonkiss**

**'Yeah he can. Are you okay, Sonny?' - Smiley:)**

**'Yeah, uh, I'm fine. Just not feeling well.' - Sonkiss**

**'Oh okay. Get better ttyl, xo.' - Smiley:)**

I closed my phone and sighed. I got in my car and started driving back to my house. It only took 10 minutes until I was in the driveway. I sat in the car and broke down into tears. Huge tears covered my face. I cried for about 20 minutes. No one knows that I break so easily.. no one.. not even my mother knows. I only put up this whole bad-ass front because I don't want people thinking I'm a softy. I hate being called a softy.. This all started in elementary school..

_Flashback.._

_I was 13 years old and I was at a new school.. I hated being new. There was a group of girls called the "Populars", they picked on my for no reason at all. They would call my fat, ugly, loser, nerd.. It was terrible. They'd push me around and taunt me. It made me feel like I was nothing and that no one loved me. I always wondered why these girls picked on me? I didn't want to tell my parents because that would have made things worse. So.. I started cutting myself.. one of those girls found out about it and taunted me more. They'd call me "Emo girl".. I actually started acting how I was labeled in school._

_"Hey look it's Emo Girl! Get away or she'll cut you!"_

_"Emo Girl! You're such a fatty"_

_"You'll never be loved Emo Girl. If you do.. it's out of pity."_

_"Ew who would want to touch Emo Girl?"_

_"Hey Emo Girl, do you wear make-up to hide the hideousness?"_

_"One day, you'll die from what you do Emo Girl and no one will miss you."_

_"Go back to the hell you came from."_

_"I hate you."_

_"You're stupid.."_

_"You're a worthless slut.."_

_"No one will ever love you.."_

_End of flashback._

I got of the car silently and into my home. I slid down the door and cried again. My mother just looked at me disgusted.

"Don't get your worthless tears on my carpet." I ran upstairs to the bathroom and locked the door. I stared at my red, tear-stained face and sighed before lifting up the small rug and grabbing a razor blade. I held out my wrist with the blade into my other hand.

_"No one will ever love you.." "You're a worthless whore" "You will die alone" "I hate you" _I glared and slid the blade violently across my wrist three times. I hissed loudly and dropped the blade in the sink before grabbing a towel and rinsing my wrist off and the blade, putting the blade back under the rug.

"Yeah.. well.. Emo Girl doesn't love herself either.." I whispered and walked into my room, locking the door. I changed into my pajamas, took off my smeered make-up and hopped into bed. I let one more tear fall down my face and fell alseep.

_I'm such a wreck. They are right.. no will love me. Just keep smiling, Sonny, you're fine.._

* * *

**REVIEW!** **Woohoo! That was chapter 3. Hoped you like it, just thought I'd tell you Sonny's backround and everything. **


End file.
